Converting Nightmares to Dreams
by ribbonsandlace
Summary: naruhina fluff bucket.3 year journey.several original characters.new and old jutsu's. theroys and explnations on the series. please please please read. it really is full of fluffy goodness!1!Many japanese words. Will have a dictionary chapter with deffs.


Author's notes:

I did not create Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the owner and creator of Naruto and all characters in his story. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance of any persons, living or dead, is a work of the authors imagination. Unless the author told you previously that she was going to add you into her story, which she has done with a couple of her friends. This is a romance/action/adventure story about Naruto, Hinata, and all of their new friends. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter one: Rough Morning, Part One 

She awakened herself with a start, covered in cold sweat.

" Not a coincidence". She muttered, " It's never a coincidence".

She sat up; her bed creaked at the sudden movement. She gently put the heal of her palm over the bridge of her nose, and breathed in deeply. Cupping her hand under her chin, she began to crack her neck. The process was repeated with her lower and upper back, ankles knees, toes, shoulders, wrists, and then fingers.

"Damn joint problems".

She cursed as she slowly stood up. The light of early morning crept in through the gap in her curtains. The navy blue walls changed to cerulean in the shaft of light.

Not at all eager to start the day, she carefully took her time looking for her slippers, trying to avoid waking up her companion sleeping down the hall. She slipped on the baby blue flip-flop-slippers, and looked down at the small furry creature still sleeping at the foot of her bed. She smiled then quietly opened the door into her changing room/ bathroom area.

She counted the steps she took and placed her foot gently on the spots where she knew wouldn't creek under the weight. She walked up to the sink and examined the glass above it. There was a girl standing on the other side of it, pale blond hair sticking out in different places, delicate lips stained a light red-pink color, and blue eyes that were shot with white.

' They look like ripples in a lake '… 

She turned her back on the mirror and looked at the painted white wooden letters hanging above her door. She wanted to cry. But the tears just refused to come.

She walked over to the letters, and grabbed her red bathrobe off of the hook on her door. The smell of lavender mingled with the smell of cotton, and calmed her more so than she had wished. She focused on the soft plush against her skin. It felt kind of like that thing in her dre- no, _vision_.

She called over her shoulder in hushed tone,

"Lilli"!

The small dog leapt up with about as much enthusiasm as she had. She chuckled as she picked Lilli up by the arms and held her like a mother would hold a baby.

"Good morning Lilli".

She walked over to the door that led to the hallway where her friend still snored.

Part Two:

It was the third night in a row that she had awakened herself by screaming. She breathed deeply; her chest felt as if it were going to explode. Her heart beat rung in a continuing chime in her ears. Her hair clung uncomfortably to her face, and was matted in several different places.

She ignored it for the moment and roughly threw her head back onto her silk pillow. She welcomed the coolness of the slick material, and attempted to collect her thoughts as the fog of sleep wore off.

She replayed the scenes from her nightmare, hoping to be able to bring some reason to the fact that it was the same one each time. She decided on coincidence. She didn't even want to consider the alternate option. She shuddered at the thought.

She sighed and made no attempt to hide her frustration in the empty room.

' They look like ripples in a lake…Don't they Indi-chan? In fact, they look almost identical to mine!' 

' _This is some quality work jishinibaka-chan. Where did you get the inspiration for this jutsu?'_

She scowled at the wall. She didn't want to remember the nightmare, but bits kept floating back into her mind.

' _Eh? What did you do to Hinata? She looks different.'_

'_Feh. You're the one Indi-chan should be calling a jishinibaka. You baka.' _

'_HEY!'_

' _A-ano… Abi-chan?'_

'_Hai? What is it Hinata-chan?'_

'_A-a-ano, this looks nice. Thank you.'_

She threw her covers off and sat up quickly. She shook her head wildly to relieve the sting of the nightmare. The sudden head rush helped her clear her mind enough to think about the on coming day.

She dared herself to look over at the small pink clock on her bedside table.

"Four A.M… Great…"

She sat in silence for a moment, contemplating her next move. She had few options. Very few. She could start her day like any other day. With the same mistakes and failures. Watching the same disappointed faces. The same reminder that she wasn't good enough to be anything more than what she was now.

Or she could start her day like any other day, except with extra time to spend by herself picking flowers and getting ready for the wedding.

She stood up, holding back tears and small hands shaking.

She swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, and then grabbed the large diamond, gold and ruby encrusted comb off of the table that the clock dominated. She examined it for a moment. It was one of the few things that actually had value to her. But it wasn't because of the jewels. It was because it was her mother's favorite treasure before she died six years ago.

She took the comb and ran it gently through her hair, tugging lightly at the mats. She wished so badly that her mother was still alive. She wished it every day. But, there was no possible way for it to happen.

She placed the comb back on the table, and silently drifted over to her closet to grab her house slippers.

Part Three:

He moaned. The pain was too great for him to bear. Another stressed cry escaped his lips. He was calling for someone. Who was it that he was longing to be with? Who held all the answers to this nightmare? His muscles tightened as to try and ease the pain. He needed to see her face. Just one more time he needed to feel her soft hands on his. Just once more, to hear her nervous laugh, and to feel her hair graze his shoulder as she passed.

He still needed to tell her that he loved her. He needed to say all of the unsaid things. He needed her to be with him. He cried out once more.

He flipped over and fell to the ground.

"ACK!"

He sat up and rubbed the swollen pink lump on the top of his head then muttered, "What the heck was that all about…"

He tried desperately to remember the nightmare. But he just couldn't remember enough of it. Only bits and pieces made it back into his head. It was as if he was watching a movie. Like none of it was happening to him. Like he only thought he felt the pain. He remembered two short scenes from the dream, but that was it.

The first was of walking down a large dirt road with hundreds of Cherry Blossom trees on either side of him. He was wearing a tux and kicking at a stone with the toe of a very shiny shoe.

He was having a hard time trying to analyze that scene. Nothing seemed to be going on at all. No fighting, no training, or anything even mildly interesting. Not.a.thing.

The second one was a little harder to understand, but there was more memory to it.

He was in this strange house overlooking the mountains. He was walking down the stairs into a brightly lit room when he heard muffled voices. He remembered that in his dream he felt annoyed at theses voices for waking him up in the middle of the night. He walked into the bright room. A girl with medium-short blonde hair was standing over what looked like a small child with indigo colored hair. Beside the girl with blonde hair stood a woman with silver-gray hair that fell loosely down her back. All these people were faceless, and what replaced their faces was swirling blue charka.

This part didn't make any sense either. It was as though he had stepped through a portal or something. It seemed to be agitating him more than anything else lately…

Authors Notes:

Well, that was interesting wasn't it? Who was the blonde headed girl? Why is that girls comb so important? Why have all three of these people been having nightmares that are so similar?

All of these characters will be mentioned in the next chapter (along with their names).

Thanks for reading and please, please, please review!


End file.
